


A Date at the Spa

by kirene451



Series: Winter Short Stories Series [9]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, M/M, Spa Treatments, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451
Summary: Seungyoon never had someone sucking on his toes. Minho is about to change that.This story is also crossposted in my 'Winter Collection' on AFF (February 2021).
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Winter Short Stories Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043361
Kudos: 4





	A Date at the Spa

Sometime in mid-February, out of pure kindness of his heart, Minho got Seungyoon a day-long stay in a spa up in the mountains for the both of them. You know, the kind with snowy outdoor thermal baths, relaxing Swedish massages and hot stones therapy.

Seungyoon had been so busy recently, surely a chill day in a winter wonderland of relaxation and peace would do him good.

And Minho didn't have any other ulterior motives there.

The fact that Valentine's Day was around the corner didn't influence his decision to spend a whole day getting pampered with his boyfriend.

_Of course not..._

Their day of leisure started with a simple therapeutic massage. They were lying down on their stomach under hot blankets, while the massage therapists prepared the essential oils for their treatment. 

The room Minho booked was arranged in a minimalistic way, with curvy white furniture and candles that smelled like spring flowers. A giant bay window offered the view of the cliffs and the misty mountain top where a few trees stood up amidst the snowy banks.

"This is different," Seungyoon said. "I've never been to a hotel spa before. Never gotten a massage that wasn't done in the backstage of a venue because I sprained my back or my ankle."

Minho chuckled.

"You'll like it. It's called _relaxation_. Something you don't often do."

"You mean, _we_ don't often do," replied Seungyoon.

"True," Minho agreed as the masseuses started unfolding the blankets that covered their backs. Seungyoon shivered at the sensation of the slightly colder air on his skin.

"Are you okay with a complete massage, sir? Back, neck, arms, hands, legs and feet?"

Seungyoon frowned a bit, embarassed, and felt his cheeks burning against the fluffiness of the headrest. 

"Everything except the feet, please."

For the next hour, the two boys got all the muscles of their bodies pressed, rolled and untied. It was really something quite enjoyable, Seungyoon thought, even though he wasn't totally able to keep his mind from thinking about the job.

When the masseuses left, Seungyoon quickly got on his feet and took his phone to write some ideas that came to him while he had nothing better to do than think. He looked over at the other table. Minho was slowly emerging from a nap.

"I always fall asleep when I come here," he mumbled as he put on a bathrobe. "Did you like it?" he asked Seungyoon. 

Seungyoon gave him a little smile. 

"It was very relaxing," he answered. "Helped me find some solutions I was looking for regarding the last track I worked on..."

Minho walked over to Seungyoon and tussled his hair, laughing.

"You're incorrigible. You were supposed to _relax_. You really don't know that word, do you?"

It was gently snowing outside. Minho grabbed a winter hat on a small table next to the balcony door, and put it on Seungyoon's head, pulling it down to his eyes. Blinded for a moment, Seungyoon sensed Minho's lips on his in a soft feathery kiss.

"Are you ready for a hot tub session in the snow?"

The steam floated above the thermal bath. The bubbling smoldering water made their legs float and contrasted with the cold air surrounding them. Minho gazed happily at Seungyoon who was now fully enjoying the sensation of his relaxed body that felt like melting away in the hot water. 

"Why not the feet?" Minho asked, out of the blue, while Seungyoon had his eyes closed, his head bent back to feel the snowflakes fall on his face.

"Didn't think you heard me say that," Seungyoon answered. 

He took a second to think.

"My feet are sensitive. I don't like people touching them."

"You've never done a pedicure or something like that?"

"No. I tend to my own feet, thank you. I just don't like strangers touching my feet. It's intimate, you know?"

"Did you ever have a lover touch you there?"

Seungyoon shook his head, his face flushed pink.

"Never... I... I wouldn't dare..."

Minho smirked.

"Well, you're missing out."

This time, Minho smiled, a little mischievous smile. The one Seungyoon knew too well. The one that dared him to safely step out of his comfort zone every once in a while.

"Would you let _me_ touch your feet?"

Under the water, Minho extended his leg and brushed his foot against Seungyoon's foot.

"Sure..." Seungyoon answered, in a not-so-sure tone.

Minho gently glided his hand on Seungyoon's soft calf, caressing it before grabbing his ankle, and pulling himself up to him across the bath.

With Minho inches away from him, Seungyoon had now his back pressed against the ceramic edge of the tub, his leg folded in front of him. The position made his feet stick out of the water.

"It's cold," Seungyoon whined, trying to plunge his leg back in the hot water. But before he could squirm away, Minho parted his lips and captured his big toe in his mouth. Seungyoon gasped, surprised. Minho's mouth was hot, as hot as the tub. But his saliva made the contact slippery, even more sensuous. His tongue caressed Seungyoon's toe as he sucked on it like he normally did on his cock.

And this foreign feeling was making Seungyoon hard, his eyes never leaving Minho's fiery gaze. Minho's lips curled on the tip of his big toe and let it go to lick the other neglected freezing toes.

Minho's fingers massaged Seungyoon's foot, while his tongue slipped in between the middle and the fourth toe to softly nimble on the pinky toe. 

"Minho..." Seungyoon moaned. 

Minho moved his lips to kiss the ticklish pink skin of his sole, bringing his foot to lay against his cheek while he did.

"Do you like this?" Minho asked, his kisses exploring Seungyoon's heel up to his fragile ankle. 

"Yes..." Seungyoon managed to say, plunging his hand under the water to palm his ever-growing erection as Minho's tongue sucked on the little bone on the side of his ankle. "Gosh, Minho, I never thought this would feel so good."

Minho kissed his way up to Seungyoon's inner thigh, holding his lover's leg over his shoulder. He smiled.

"Told you you were missing out. Now, do you want to continue this inside? In a nice cosy bed? We got the room until midnight."


End file.
